


For The Road

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrían receives a little something for the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Independence1776](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/gifts).



With her hair just braided and her dress on, and a hair pin shape into a single maple-shaped leaf tucked against silvery hair, Celebrían sat atop the ledge with her back against the trees, listening to their soft rustles as she awaited for Elrond’s appearance. 

The soft murmurs of the trees behind her lulled her gently into comfort, settling her anxious heart. 

_He will come soon_ , she thought, taking deep breaths, _and he will ask for my hand in marriage._

A soft tiny leaf tickled against her cheek and her eyelids drooped for what seemed just a moment. When she suddenly awoke, it was to a brush against her cheek, by someone just behind her. 

“Beloved,” Elrond’s voice spoke closely to her ear. “Hold our your hand. I have a small token to give to you, for the road back before we speak with your parents.” 

Her heart leapt to her throat, unprepared to have Elrond near her so soon. Doing as she was told, she closed her eyes and held out her hand, a gust of thrill passing through her as she felt Elrond’s fingers swept over her palm and a small round object dropped unto her palm. 

“Lady Celebrían?” 

She opened her eyes and saw Elrond several paces away, dismounting his horse. After giving her a small bow, Elrond smiled warmly to her. 

“I hope I did not wake you,” he said. 

“No,” Celebrían said uncertainly. She still felt the object in her hand. Looking down, she found it to be a ring made of thin branches of wood tightly twined. The heat burned her cheeks at the meaning, feeling the chuckle of the prankster behind her. Glancing up, she hunted for a pair of eyes among the mischievous trees. 

“Everything well?” Elrond asked. 

“Yes,” Celebrían said, and she did mean it. Hopping off the ledge, she embraced Elrond, greeting him properly with a gentle kiss, and slipped on the ring. The amusement of her prankster had certainly cured her of her own anxiety, she noted with relief. “I believe I received a blessing from an Ent or Entwife, but let us meet my mother and father!”


End file.
